


Over the Hills and Far Away

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Rescue Missions, Retirees on a mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Old Newt, Tina and Percival go on a mission to save the dragon Harry, Ron and Hermione freed from Gringotts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt so terrible for that poor dragon, and after watching Fantastic Beasts the thought of Newt, Tina and Percival going on a rescue mission just seems logical really, in spite of them all being over 100 at the time XD
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

“It’s silly, I know, but I was almost expecting these sort of things to calm down when you retired,” Tina commented as she sat on the edge of the bed, watching her husband dashing around the room, pulling out equipment he’d stowed away over the years.

“So did I,” Newt replied, shooting her a bright grin as he dropped a set of thick, fireproof gloves into his old suitcase. “But when business calls, business calls.”

Tina hummed, before letting out a deep sigh, shaking her head sadly.

“I’ve heard about dragons guarding the vaults before,” she said. “But I wasn’t expecting the poor thing to be in that bad a state.”

“They’re not supposed to be,” Newt grumbled, the smile dropping from his lined face as it twisted into an uncharacteristically angry scowl. “They are supposed to be a cave dwelling species, and tended to by trained dragon keepers. The Ukrainian Ironbelly definitely does not fit that profile. The Ministry has clearly dropped the ball in beast welfare since I’ve retired."

“But now we know,” Tina said, getting up from the bed and coming up behind the man, rubbing his back comfortingly before wrapping her arms around his chest and giving him a gentle squeeze.

Newt drew in a deep breath and nodded.

“Now we know,” he echoed. “And now we’re going to do something about it-”

He trailed off as the fireplace flashed green with flames, before spitting out a scarlet envelope.

Newt arched his brow and glanced over his shoulder at Tina, the corner of his lips twitching upwards.

“I’ll be honest, that took a little longer than I was expecting,” he drawled, before wandering over to pick up the howler from the hearth, leaning back against the mantel and opening it.

It imediate sprang out of his hand and began to bellow.

_SCAMANDER! DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING AFTER THAT DRAGON! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE RETIRED FOR PITY SAKE! TINA! FLOO ME IF HE’S LEFT ALREADY, YOU’RE GOING TO NEED BACK UP DRAGGING HIM AWAY FROM THE BLASTED LIZARD. YOU KNOW HOW HE GETS!_

Newt rolled his eyes.

“Honestly,” he sighed. “I’ve made it this far, you’d think he’d have a little more faith.”

“In all fairness,” Tina drawled, “You’ve also gotten yourself into a few tricky situations along the way. Remember what happened to you toes?”

“It was only a couple of them. And you can’t hold it against, Annie. She was just a scared, young thing.”

“And Percival’s finger?”

“She may have taken a dislike to Percival,” Newt confessed as he moved to the wardrobe and pulled out a heavy, fire-resistant cloak. “And he’s not let me forget it. Honestly, it wasn’t one of the important ones, and I said I was sorry. I maintain it’s because they’re too similar in personality, she felt threatened.”

“I think you telling him he’s too similar to a Hungarian Horntail may have something to do with his still being bitter about the incident,” Tina drawled as she pulled out her coat and laid it over her own bag.

“I can’t help the truth- oh hello,” Newt drawled, shaking his head as green flames shot through the fireplace once again, this time a gnarled looking wizard stepping out.

“Mercy Lewis, you’re still here,” Percival commented. “You’ve gotten sensible in your old age.”

He glanced over to the bed, where the man's suitcase was laying open, and heaved a deep sigh.

“I spoke too soon,” he muttered, before turning back to Newt and saying in his calmest voice, “Scamander, be reasonable about this-”

“I try not to apply reason to a situation which is unreasonable to begin with,” Newt retorted as he pulled a helmet from beneath the bed, stubbornly ignoring Percival's comment about him not applying reason to any situation at all. “That dragon should absolutely not be in the state that it is. And it _absolutely_ should not be left to suffer on its own,” he said.

“Let the professionals deal with it,” Percival replied. “Newt, for pity sake, you’re 101 years old. Tina, reign in your husband.”

“Sorry Boss,” Tina replied, grimacing apologetically as she pulled her travel hat on.

Percival huffed loudly. “Have you both lost your senses?! It’s a dragon!”

“We’ve dealt with dragons before.”

“Yes, yes _we_ have, and remember how well that went?” Graves replied, lifting his left hand which was missing a ring finger.

“Oh please not this again,” Newt sighed. “For the thousandth time-”

“I don’t want another apology, I want you two to act your age for once and let the professionals deal with this.”

“The professionals are the ones that let the poor creature get in this state. And they’re the ones that will rule that the cleanest way to deal with all of this is to destroy it,” Newt retorted, before drawing himself up to his full height and glaring down sternly at the other man. “Percival, _don’t_ say that that may be for the best.”

“Clearly I don’t have to,” Percival replied, standing his ground, before letting out a deep sigh and rubbing roughly at the back of his head. “Look, Newt. I’m not saying that it’s right, and I do feel for the beast, but this may just be a job that’s too big for you.”

“Then come with us,” Newt said with a shrug. “If you’re worried, come with Tina and me. It’s been an age since we’ve gone on a rescue mission together."

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know. But come on Percival, look at it,” Newt said, thrusting the Daily Prophet under Graves’ nose, a picture of the pale, sickly looking thing gasping for air at the top of what was left of Gringotts Bank plastered across it. “That was probably the first time that it’s tasted fresh air in its life. Now it’s alone, no doubt lost, hurt and terrified. We need to find it and help it in whatever way we can. You’re right, maybe it is too hurt to survive, but we’ve got to at least try.”

Percival grimaced a he looked down at the paper. It did look quite sick. But it was the gasping for breath that he found was striking him the hardest. He remembered, even 70 years later, what it felt like, to taste fresh air for the first time in a long time.

“Boss, you know he’s gonna go, even if we make him swear not to,” Tina said. “I figure this way at least we can watch his back.”

Percival grimaced some more, before setting the paper down on the bed, shaking his head.

“Do you know where to start looking?”

A wide grin spread across Newt’s face at that as he startled to ramble off theories, the information he’d gleaned from the papers, and facts on the species.

Tina smiled and patted his arm as she passed.

“I’ll fetch some coffee,” she said. “We’ll likely need it.”


End file.
